1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a cold start of an engine equipped with an exhaust-gas turbocharger, there can be relatively long delays in the supply of oil to the bearing arrangement of the bearing housing of the turbocharger. As a result of long and unfavorably laid lines, there is the risk of the turbocharger initially running without lubrication. This can be exacerbated at sub-zero temperatures in that the oil is viscous or solid, and the supply of oil is further delayed or the rotor seizes. Wear phenomena owing to deficient lubrication may also arise during the shut-down of the engine, as a result of afterrunning of the rotor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger which makes it possible to eliminate the problems, explained in the introduction, during cold start and during afterrunning.